<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seoul Swap by Jinkiki1221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071939">Seoul Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkiki1221/pseuds/Jinkiki1221'>Jinkiki1221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, SHAWol, SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OT5, SHINee - Freeform, Shawol - Freeform, shineeot5 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkiki1221/pseuds/Jinkiki1221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the five men have their souls swapped. It would've been okay if it was a holiday but too bad, they have two TV show filmings, a commercial shooting, and a radio program today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OT5 - Relationship, nonromantic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer of SHINee Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seoul Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early Monday morning—8 a.m. to be exact. Jonghyun groggily rolled out of bed, already missing the feeling of the warm sheets underneath him.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he stretched and scratched his back gently letting out a jagged “uhhhh” from his mouth. Immediately, something struck him as odd.<br/>His voice sounded different. <br/>Weird, Jonghyun thought. Could he have been coming down with a cold? Losing his voice? What could have been going on?<br/>As he pondered over what could have happened to his voice, he noticed that his surroundings were also different. <br/>His room was smaller than he knew it to be. Though the room was dark due to the thick curtains covering the windows, Jonghyun could still make out shadows around him and everything looked vaguely familiar. <br/>Jonghyun made his way out of bed almost too easily. He noticed that he felt a couple of pounds lighter than he actually was. Touching his stomach, he began to panic. His muscles were gone, or at least slightly more reduced than he remembered.<br/>Either way, it was freaky. <br/>He also noticed he had on sleeping clothes despite going to bed with nothing but shorts.<br/>Panicked, Jonghyun looked around the room and found a door that led to a bathroom. He turned on the lights and faced the mirror. He nearly fainted at the sight.<br/>The man in the mirror moved like him, blinked like him, had his mouth AGAPE like him, but…it wasn’t HIM.<br/>“Am I...Taemin?” Jonghyun said aloud. The figure in the mirror followed his movements. Jonghyun couldn’t believe it.<br/>Was this really happening? Is this just an extremely vivid dream? No wonder everything looked vaguely familiar when he rose from bed, he had visited Taemin’s room once before! He turned on the faucet and nearly drowned himself in the water he repeatedly splashed onto his face. He pinched himself, slapped himself, rubbed his eyes but nothing was working. He was awake.<br/>It was so strange. He still felt like Jonghyun. Thought like Jonghyun. Could he sing like Jonghyun?<br/>He opened his mouth and tried to sing a verse from his song Crazy, but it sounded like Taemin mocking him instead of actually him.<br/>This was all very odd. So he had woken up looking like Taemin, with Taemin’s voice, in Taemin’s apartment but still feeling like Jonghyun? Then…where is Taemin? Or better yet—where is Jonghyun himself?</p>
<p>Jonghyun was scared out of his thoughts when an alarm sounded from inside Taemin’s room. He followed the noise to find a cellphone ringing. The caller ID read “Bling Bling” so he hurriedly swiped right to accept the call. Before he could speak, a panicked voice on the other line asked, “Is this Taemin!?”<br/>Jonghyun recognized the voice on the other line. It was indeed his own.<br/>Without thinking, he responded, “Who is this!?”<br/>“Its Onew,” he said in Jonghyun’s voice, “something really freaky is happening.”<br/>“You’re telling me! I woke up as Taemin and now you’re me!”<br/>“Wait, so who is this I’m speaking to?”<br/>“It’s Jonghyun. I woke up as Taemin.”<br/>“Really? I wonder who Taemin, Key and Minho are.”<br/>“Does it matter!?” Jonghyun panicked, “we have too many schedules today for something like this to happen!”<br/>Jonghyun’s phone beeped, indicating another person was trying to call.<br/>“There’s someone trying to call me,” Jonghyun said. He checked the caller ID and it read “Onew-hyung.”<br/>“Who is it?” Jinki asked while scratching Jonghyun’s head.<br/>“It says its you. Hang on.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>Jonghyun put himself on hold and answered the other call. <br/>“Onew hyung?” He answered, just as Taemin would.<br/>“Hello? Taeminnie? I just wanted to let you know that I will buy you dinner tonight after our schedules.”<br/>Jonghyun rolled his eyes, already knowing who this is.<br/>“Cut it out Taemin,” he responded in Taemin’s voice, “this is Jonghyun-hyung. Onew-hyung is on the other line.”<br/>Taemin pouted. “How did you know it was me?” <br/>“Don’t you take anything seriously!? I’m going to put you on with Onew-hyung. Wait a second.”<br/>Jonghyun used Taemin’s phone to click over so that the three men were all on the line together.<br/>“Onew-hyung, Taemin is here.”<br/>“Hi hyung! Your bed is very comfortable~”<br/>Onew smiled to himself but kept his tone serious. “Taemin, listen to me.”<br/>“Sure, what’s up Jonghyun?”<br/>“No this isn’t Jonghyun, this is Onew in Jonghyun’s body.”<br/>“Oh…right.”<br/>“Listen,” Onew began, “is Minho awake yet?”<br/>Onew and Minho are the only two still living in the dorms together.<br/>“I’m not sure” Taemin-as-Onew responded. “I left the room to get breakfast.”<br/>“You didn’t eat my leftover pajeon, did you?”<br/>“……oops.”<br/>“UGH! Taemin!”<br/>“GUYS!” Jonghyun-as-Taemin shouted, “we have to be at the SM building by noon. Wake Minho up, Onew—I mean Taemin. I’ll call Key and we can meet at my place before we head over. So don’t go anywhere Onew hyung.”<br/>“Got it.” He replied.<br/>“The keys to my car are on my dresser, hyung. It’s parked in the second garage.” Taemin-as Onew informed Jonghyun-as-Taemin.<br/>Onew-as-Jonghyun also informed Taemin-as-Onew about where his car keys and car were located before they all hung up</p>
<p>At around 10 am, the guys met up at Jonghyun’s living quarters. Jonghyun-as-Taemin was one of the first to arrive.<br/>He could see himself and Minho sitting on the couch. <br/>“I can’t believe I am this bastard,” Minho said to Onew-as-Jonghyun.<br/>Jonghyun-as-Taemin snickered to himself.<br/>“Key!” He called out. Both the men looked in his direction. Key-as-Minho began to laugh.<br/>“What?” Jonghyun-as-Taemin and Onew-as-Jonghyun asked.<br/>“Taemin would never dress that well.”<br/>Soon after, the two guys heard the front door swing open. Minho-as-Key and Taemin-as-Onew walked in.<br/>“AH! Oh my gosh!!” Key-as-Minho called out towards Minho-as-Key<br/>“What!?” Minho-as-Key asked with as much annoyance as he could make Key’s body produce. The others looked as well.</p>
<p>“I just didn’t know I was this handsome…”<br/>Minho-as-Key rolled his eyes. “Oh for GOD SAKE--”<br/>“Hey!” Onew-as-Jonghyun yelled. “We need to figure things out before we do our schedules for the day.”<br/>“Right,” the others agreed. Onew-as-Jonghyun continued.<br/>“Today, we have two television shoots for SNL, a cologne commercial, and a radio program. We might be able to get away with this for the radio show and cologne commercial, but the SNL skits might be a little hard. We’d have to memorize each other’s lines, or at least convince the crew to let us switch characters,” Onew-as-Jonghyun informed the others. “Any ideas on what we could do?” <br/>“We might as well convince them to let us switch. I don’t think I could memorize lines that quickly,” Taemin-as-Onew pointed out. The rest agreed.<br/>“Fair enough,” Onew-as-Jonghyun stated, “we will just have to make it work. Everyone be on their best behavior. We can’t risk anyone knowing about what happened to us. This is between us. Got it?”<br/>The others nodded. “Got it!”<br/>Onew-as-Jonghyun gave them a reassuring smile. “Great. Let’s be on our way.”</p>
<p>***************************************************</p>
<p>The SNL shoot was the first schedule the five men had to attend and probably was going to be the hardest to get through without looking suspicious. Key-as-Minho tried to use his charm to get the directors to let Minho-as-Key perform his part in the SNL skit “The Ill Brothers.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure you guys serious? Key is not fit for this specific part!”<br/>“But director-nim,” Key-as-Minho pleaded, “he actually practiced some of my lines last night and he performed it very well! I can perform Key’s part as Eungyo, the woman who works for an elderly man. Just trust us on this! We promise this will be a great show!”<br/>The director facepalmed and shook his head. “I just don’t get it! You guys rehearsed it well in the parts we gave you. Why the last-minute change!?”<br/>Key-as-Minho didn’t have an immediate answer and looked towards the guys. <br/>The director waited for answer. “No explanation? Then I WON’T allow it!” <br/>And with that, he stormed off.</p>
<p>Key-as-Minho returned to the group. “I tried best I could guys. He’s just too stubborn.”<br/>“Well what now?” Taemin-as-Onew asked. “This is recorded LIVE!”<br/>Onew-as-Jonghyun stood in deep thought for a minute. “Now…we improvise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first scene SNL skit that was to be filmed was “The Ill Brothers” starring Minho, Jonghyun and Onew. However now that their bodies were switched, it essentially starred Key, Onew and Taemin. Onew was originally in the skit and luckily remembered most of Jonghyun’s lines from rehearsal. Key and Taemin, however, were out of luck and had to go off of what they remembered from watching Jonghyun and Minho.</p>
<p>The scene started off with a woman who was supposed to be Minho’s teacher coming in to discuss Minho’s grades with his mother. Key-as-Minho remembered that Minho was supposed to be in the refrigerator, so he went in and placed himself there, waiting for the SNL actress to open the door.<br/>When she did, he tried his bets to be dramatic, and recited Minho’s lines as he remembered from hearing him rehearse.</p>
<p>“Who interrupted my burning passion!?”</p>
<p>The crowd laughed and cheered upon viewing him which made Minho-as-Key smile a bit. Key was doing well so far.<br/>When Onew-as-Jonghyun and Taemin-as-Onew made their entrance, it was just as Jonghyun-as-Taemin thought it would be. Onew-hyung must’ve explained things Taeminnie as they waited to be introduced, Jonghyun-as-Taemin thought.</p>
<p>“What are they doing on the washing machine!??” The SNL actress called out. Onew-as-Jonghyun said his line.<br/>“I’m cleaning everything the world gave to me into pure white,” Onew-as-Jonghyun stated matter-of-factly. Jonghyun-as-Taemin smiled backstage.<br/>Taemin-as-Onew cooly walked over, saying “Dubu leader Onew” and posing dramatically. Onew-as-Jonghyun didn’t teach him that, but it made the crowd go crazy anyways.</p>
<p>“What were you doing on the drying rack!?” The SNL actress called to Onew.<br/>Taemin-as-Onew forgot the specifics that Onew-as-Jonghyun told him before they went on, and he began to panic a little. So instead of answering, he flashed Onew’s million-dollar smile and the girls lost it.<br/>“Just…drying.” He winked and the crowd went crazy. Those weren’t his lines and the other actors looked confused but went with it anyways. </p>
<p>Midway through the skit is where Taemin and Key were forgetting the lines. <br/>“Who is the oldest?” The SNL actress asked.<br/>The answer to this question was supposed to be Minho’s line, but Key had no clue. Onew-as-Jonghyun decided to take over. <br/>“Allow our brother to introduce us using a powerful and unique song!”<br/>The other actors looked at each other.<br/>Key-as-Minho gave Onew-as-Jonghyun a confused glance. Onew-as-Jonghyun continued.<br/>“You know, brother! That song that we created to help express our angsty identity, a song that perfectly embodies the sentiments we have shielded from the all-too-judgmental world!”<br/>“That’s right!!” Taemin-as-Onew intervened. Onew-as-Jonghyun gave him a “what the hell are you doing” look before watching him continue.<br/>“Dibidibidis, bling bling is Jonghyun! Dibidibidis, dubu is Onew! Dibidibids, his name is Minho! Dibidibidis and we are the ILL BROTHERS!”<br/>Despite the really odd and random singing and dancing, the crowd laughed while the other actors looked extremely confused.<br/>The male SNL actor, trying to take control, shifted the script over to the reason the female teacher was here. <br/>“And why are you here, miss?”<br/>“Ah yes,” she began. “I came because your brother is failing my class. His grades aren’t very good.”<br/>The male actor looked angrily over at Key-as-Minho. “Flaming Charisma Minho!”<br/>Key-as-Minho panicked. “Uh-uhm, yessir!”  He stood at attention and Taemin-as-Onew followed him, leaving Onew-as-Jonghyun to follow with no choice.<br/>Completely jumbled, the male actor just went with it. “Are you not doing well in school!? This isn’t like you at all!”<br/>Key-as-Minho, not knowing what else to do, put both hands on wither side of his head and yelled, “SHUT UP!!!”<br/>The other actors as well as Jonghyun-as-Taemin and Minho-as-Key were utterly baffled.<br/>Key-as-Minho continued. “All my life, I’ve been told that I need school to succeed! Well not anymore! No one has ever asked Minho what he has ever wanted to do in life! I go to school, day in and day out, following a schedule over and over and over again like a…a prisoner! No one will ever tell me what to do again! I am dropping out and become a dancer!”<br/>“A dancer!?” the male and female actress explained in unison, exchanging weird glances.<br/>Key-as-Minho nodded. “That’s right! From now on, address me as Seuji! I am running away to pursue my dreams of becoming a ballerina!” He pliéd, relevéd, then danced his way out of there with his arms in fourth position. The other actors stood there, motionless, including Onew-as-Jonghyun and Taemin-as-Onew. The directors backstage must have picked up on the vibes because the SNL music began playing and the cameraman panned out of the scene, leaving the actors standing there in confusion but the audience laughing it up.</p>
<p>“That bastard!” Minho-as-Key yelled backstage. “How dare he make a fool of myself like that!”<br/>Key-as-Minho entered in backstage and Minho-as-Key scowled at him.<br/>“THAT was the best ‘improvising’ you could do!?” He questioned.<br/>“I did the first thing that came to mind! And don’t use my face to make those ugly faces!”<br/>“You mean like THIS!?” Minho-as-Key scowled again, harder this time, and Key-as-Minho reached for his neck.<br/>“Hey stop!!” Jonghyun-as-Taemin chastised the two youngest. “Minho, Key’s scene is happening next. Please do the best you can do.”<br/>Minho-as-Key gave Key-as-Minho a dirty look before continuing onto the stage.</p>
<p>This next SNL skit was about an old man who dreams of a beautiful woman named Eungyo coming to see him. </p>
<p>As Minho-as-Key was introduced, he excitedly waved hello to the SNL actor sitting in the chair. “Hello grandfather! It’s me, Eungyo!”<br/>This clearly wasn’t in the script, as the actor looked just as confused the actors in the last skit, but he decided to go with it. “Ah yes, come! I have some tasks for you.”</p>
<p>Key-as-Minho and the rest of the swapped Shinee members stood and watched Minho-as-Key act out Key-as-Minho’s part. He was doing a great job, nothing too embarrassing, until later on in the scene when he chose to give the SNL actor a big, fat, WET kiss on the lips. So much so that the directors shouted at the indecency and had to cut to commercial right then and there.<br/>Key-as-Minho was flabbergasted. He couldn’t believe Minho had made him look like such a fool!<br/>The directors ran over to Minho-as-Key and chastised him for the indecent decision, and all Minho-as-Key could do was hold his head down and apologize, trying to hide his smirk.</p>
<p>The boys left SNL to head to their next activity, commercial filming. This one wasn’t hard to do, as all they had to do was hold up a bottle of cologne and sing along with a pre-recorded jingle. The guys managed to get that done with little problems.</p>
<p>The radio program was the last schedule for today. They were guests on Inter FM radio and would be interviewed about various topics from their personal schedules to their latest album titles. <br/>All five men walked in and took a seat around the table and picked up their respective mics. The host looked at the technicians for the green light and once it was given, he gestured to the members that they were on air.<br/>“Alright so here today I have with me the Princes of Kpop, Shinee! Everyone give them a round of applause for being here today!”<br/>The radio personality hit a button and a pre recorded applaud sound effect sounded.<br/>The Shinee members smiled as the radio technicians and producers applauded with it.<br/>“Alrighty now,” the personality began, “You guys have been working on your latest comeback, 1 of 1. Can any of you explain what the concept is? What is ‘1 of 1’ supposed to mean?”<br/>The members exchanged glances. Naturally, all of them looked towards Jonghyun to speak, but considering Jonghyun wasn’t Jonghyun right now, Jonghyun-as-Taemin spoke instead. <br/>“Uhm,” Jonghyun-as-Taemin began, “it’s meant to have an early 90s western feel. The song ‘1 of 1’ is a love song in which we are telling the girls that are listening ‘there is no one else like you. You are 1 of 1.’ Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>The radio personality looked at Taemin with such shock. “I think that’s the most I heard you speak in an interview, Taemin! Thanks for that!” <br/>Taemin blushed in Onew’s body. He had no clue this host thought that about him. <br/>“So I hear the dance moves in this are pretty chill! What do you think about them, Taemin? You’re the dancer of the group correct?” <br/>Jonghyun-as-Taemin nodded timidly while looking over at Taemin-as-Onew. Taemin-as-Onew shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he wanted Jonghyun to say the moves weren’t all that bad.<br/>“Well,” Jonghyun-as-Taemin began, “the moves aren’t too bad. I’m used to being able to dance very well because ya know…I’m Taemin…”<br/>Taemin-as-Onew facepalmed before interjecting. “I think the hardest thing we have to do is stay in sync. In the beginning, we do a little shimmy with our shoulders, synchronized to the beat. It is important to us to stay synchronized, so getting such small and quick movements together was a challenge, but we eventually got it.”<br/>The radio personality looked at Taemin (as Onew) in disbelief. “Aren’t you amongst the worst dancers in this group, Onew!? Such an eloquent answer! Ladies and gentlemen, Shinee is full of surprises today!”<br/>Onew-as-Jonghyun shot the host a glance. Did they come to be interviewed or insulted? This was going to be a long interview….<br/>As the questions got deeper, more shots came from the interviewer. He insulted Key’s athletic ability (because it was Minho giving an opinion),  Minho’s fashion sense (because it was Key giving the answer—but hey, at least he complemented him being tall) and Jonghyun’s intelligence since he was the only one who didn’t finish school (Onew was giving the answer anyways). The five of them had never been on this guy’s radio show before and they never wanted to go back. </p>
<p>At the end of the day, the five men went back to Jonghyun’s spacious apartment and gathered in his living room. Jonghyun-as-Taemin sighed.<br/>“Anyone else feel a little self-conscious after that radio program?” he asked.<br/>The others agreed, not looking so happy after receiving all those insults. Each member felt a personal attack on themselves and the person whose body they were in. It stung twice as much.<br/>Minho-as-Key turned to Key-as-Minho. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you on SNL today.”<br/>“Why are you apologizing all of a sudden?”  Key-as-Minho questioned.<br/>“If I learned anything today, its that I really need to be humble.”</p>
<p>The others pondered on what he said. It was a true, meaningful statement. If waking up as one another taught them any good lessons, it was definitely to be humble.</p>
<p>All of a sudden and out of nowhere, the 5 of them felt a strange sensation in their bodies, kind of like an electric shock. <br/>“What’s going on!?” Taemin-as-Onew yelled.<br/>Before any of them knew it, they were back to their old selves.<br/>Jonghyun touched his face then looked down at his hands. “Am I???” He ran to the closest mirror in his immediate surroundings. “I AM!!!”<br/>“Looks like we are all back to normal,” Onew replied with a smile.<br/>Key scoffed. “Please don’t tell me this happened so we could learn a corny-ass lesson.”<br/>Minho smiled a knowing smile. “Whether or not that’s the case, I meant everything I said to you Key. I’m happy I got that experience. It really made me appreciate you more.”<br/>Key, looking at him with suspicion but curiosity, replied. “R…really?”</p>
<p>“Of COURSE not! AHAHAHAHAHA!”<br/>Key gasped. “YOU BASTAAAARRRD!!!” And with that, he got up to chase a cackling Minho around the apartment while the other men cackled along with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>